infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
Jess (also known as Grace)
Alias: Jess Gracie, Gimp, Gimp-girl, the gimp (all the last three by Nemesis) Age: 17. Possibly. Physically 17 anyway. 3578 in cynicism. Bloodtype:... Ehhh.... N/A? Or failing that thick oozing, and black. No, blacker than that. Hair: Brown Eyes: Black Height/build: 5'11"/skinny Weapon: St. Cleaver (Broadsword with the ability to change size, with no apparently limit. Even more bizarre is the fact it's actually wieldable when this happens.) ----- Summary A skinny girl in cutoffs, arm and knee socks, and a stripey top (all in black/ near-blinding colours), adorned with a black choker (or possibly someone did actually deal some damage for once), and topped of with a look of cynical expectation and paranoia. If by paranoia you mean 'expects the worse to happen and is totally right, if not understating what the worse actually is'. Oh yah... and is followed by this little fellow in a top hat, snazzy black waistcoat with ruby buttons, and a bow tie. This has been dubbed Nemesis (for reasons involving a night of binge drinking and bad porno set in ancient Greece.) Engage it at your own risk. Srsly. ---- Abilties ....None. Jess doesn't know how to fight, has the reflexes of a half-blinded sheep doped up on sleeping pills, doesn't know how to use a sword and has all the muscle tone to be expected of a skinny seventeen-year-old more prone to running from fights. Her one saving grace (Bah-bump-pa!... Pun not intended. Seriously.) is that her body is a magical construct, built to do job in a wizard's tower. And survive those jobs. Her body is essentially a rough human body, constructed of a creamy black semi-liquidly filling. Some claim she is in fact filled with pure creamy evil. Whatever, all everyone bar ione wizard knows is that her body gives off an aura of deep dark magic. The upshot of this is Jess is pretty much indestructible, repairing any damage in seconds, and lacking any permanent organs or vitals, making it impossible to suffocate, choke, maim, inflict brain surgury upon etc. etc. That doesn't mean taking the damage won't hurt like a b****, mind. It's assumed this has some connection to time magic, since her body always comes back exactly the same. However since her hair does continue to grow, this may be a pile of (CENSORED). Though since this is in fact the only form of solid waste her body produces, it may not in fact be (CENSORED). It should be noted this doesn't affect the mind however, therefore if, for example, someone shocks her, she can (and will) faint, or wet herself (the latter not so much). Nemesis is a demon. Prone to popping it and out of sight, the little ****er is as sly and elusive as they come, and would pose argubly the most difficult challenge to overcome of all adversaries in the tournament were it not for the fact all its awesome demon power goes to tormenting Jess. Even when helping her (how many can say they were stopped from falling several stories by a telekinetic wedgie?). Indeed the only reason its here (other than the aforementioned tormenting), is that thoguh unexplained purposes, the two are bonded to one another, emotionally and spritually (we assume not physically though as the tiny frame of Nemesis is capable of wielding bleeding great broadswords by itself), which leads to argubly the only remotely threatening thing about Grace: During times of high emotion, Jess picks up Nemesis' feelings, abeit only for a very short-lived period. Even shorter than that. Not that bad right? You must be joking... A nign-invulerable girl with a huge sword now totally prepared for some demonic reason to skewer you? The fact this 'prepareness for skewering' lasts for all of one swing-odd, doesn't necessarily mean anything either, as it envitably leads to acts of self-defense from the former target. And things can only get worse from there. ---- Trivia Jess can break-dance. One other upshot of having no actual bones or joints, means feats that would be physically impossible are well... possible. Rock. Jess is a big fan of the music, so much so she could probably hum you any song you requested. Can't sing a note though. To say Jess has a body image problem would be an understatement. Skinny, flatter than a lolicon with a boob reduction... No, no-one else gets why she then wears stuff like that shirt given that. Up until someone tries to diembowel her and the shirt takes damage that on less form-fitting clothing would be rather more serious. ---- Infractus Fatality The mismatched pair 'found' their way to Letalis after a rather strange attnetion-hog in armour popped into their lives, offered to separate the pair, in exchange for taking part, then dropped them thoguh the floor into Letalis. Well... dropped Jess. Nemesis just floated as always. The resultant impact also led to the first 'victory' against Azaezel, when Jess faceplanted a tower the Castello he stood upon, breaking a rather large section off and sending it hurdling earthwards. Ruomour has it Azaezel survived this impact, but not the zombies it roused the interests (among other things) of. The pair were last seen (with their fallen opponents eye) heading towards a church.